


Letters to Amelia

by ottermo



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Just a bit of fun, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Mattie writes them because her therapist told her it might help.Sophie writes them because she's really looking forward to being an auntie.Other people mostly end up writing them because Sophie handed them a pen and said, "You have to write something for the baby." She can be pretty convincing when she wants to be.





	1. July

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, this is just a bit of fun. I'm not really expecting anyone else to put up with my self-indulgence. But I mean, if you want to, we have 9 months of letters to get through.

 

 

 

 

8th July 2018

Dear Baby,  
Well, this is idiotic.

 

 

 

 

13th July 2018

I want to write you something, though. Even if it’s stupid. Even if you never get to read it. It sounds like something that would help. I just can’t seem to start.

 

 

 

 

Monday 15th July 2018

Dear Mattie’s Baby,

Hello I am Sophie. To you I will be Auntie Sophie even though I am only eight. That’s not very old to be an auntie but that will make me the most fun auntie of all. You have another one called Niska who will be the cool one and there is Mia who is the loveliest one even if you won’t know her.  But I will be the most fun one.

I found two letters in this box in Mattie I mean your mum’s bedroom. Her doctor said to her that she could try to write to you to sort out her thoughts. I think it is a good idea so I am doing it too. When you come out you will have lots of letters so you will have to learn to read very quickly. 

I hope you are having a nice day. It’s still a bit sad out here because of Mia and Basswood and mum. I mean Grandma. It will get better though. Dad I mean Grandad says you are something to look forward to.

I will write to you again soon. Love from Auntie Sophie (the most fun one) xxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

 

17th July 2018

Dear Baby,  
Let’s try this again, since my little sister has already put me to shame. God knows how she found the box, anyway. She’s such a snoop.  
She’s right, though. She’s going to be a great aunt.  
And you are something to look forward to.  
And it is sad out here.  
Sorry about that.

 

 

 

 

 

18th July 2018

Dear Baby,  
I’m your mum, by the way.

 

 

 

 

 

Saturday 20th July 2018

Dear Mattie’s Baby,

Hello again. Mattie I mean your mum has been writing you new letters. Just little ones but that’s still good.

Today is the first day of the holidays so I am supposed to be very happy. But Grandma is still at the police station and Mia is still gone so everyone is still quite sad. I miss Sam as well. I’m not sure if he is your uncle or not. I will ask him next time I see him. I hope it’s not too long because he is my best friend.

Auntie Niska (the cool one) is organising all the synths now. So Uncle Max actually has been at our house a lot. He says he is not hiding from her but I am not sure about it. Uncle Max and Uncle Toby are playing a lot of FIFA. There is a scoreboard and I am not supposed to mess with it. I don’t know why Uncle Toby thinks I would want to mess with it but there you go.

On Monday because it’s no school I can go with Grandad to see Grandma for 15 minutes. Maybe for you that seems like a long time because you are very young but for me it is quite a short time because I have lots of things to tell her. Maybe I could write her a letter like this one so she can read it after I go home. I like writing letters.

I hope you are having a good day.

Love from Auntie Sophie (the most fun one) xxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

22nd July 2018 

Dear Baby,  
Sometimes I almost manage to convince myself that I’m doing the right thing, and then something happens and I’m right back to square one.  
I saw your dad, that’s all. I’m just being dramatic because it’s been almost two weeks and I’d gotten a bit too used to not thinking about it. Him, I mean.  
He’s so lost.  
And he thinks that I’m what he needs.  
Maybe I am, I don’t know, I’m concentrating on you for now. Because when I say “the two of us”, these days I mean you and me.  
I like that, I think.  
PS. Sophie, if you’re reading this, you really shouldn’t be. It’s not as therapeutic if I know someone else is in on it. Buzz off.

 

 

 

 

 

Monday 22nd July 2018

Dear Mattie’s Baby,

From now on I am not supposed to read your mum’s letters that she puts in this box. That’s alright. I will just put mine in and then shut the lid.

Today I went to see Grandma. She was crying. Grandad was crying too. I was the only one not crying. Actually no there was a policeman there too and he was fine. It was the other two.

I wasn’t allowed to give Grandma a letter. I am not allowed to give her anything except a hug and a smile. Tomorrow Uncle Toby is going with Grandad. We are only allowed two at a time. I will tell him about the giving things rule.

I don’t know how long Grandma will be at the police station for. When she moves from there it will probably be to prison, not to our house.

I don’t want her to be in prison. She was just helping. You shouldn’t go to prison for just helping.

Love Auntie Sophie (I will be more fun in my next letter) xxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

24th July 2018

Dear Baby,  
Just once I would like to make it to 8am before throwing up.

 

 

 

 

 

27th July 2018

Dear Baby,  
Niska is driving me crazy. She was round here with diet sheets earlier. Can’t believe I’m being hounded to eat vegetables by the queen of the synths. I would feel honoured if she wasn’t such a tartar.  
On the plus side, Max and I have been bonding over our attempts to avoid her. I missed him. I still feel weird about what he did to your dad, but I get it a bit more now, and besides I feel weird about almost everything to do with your dad, so it’s not really unusual.  
Going to see Mum tomorrow. Fiona’s meeting me there. That’s one of her lawyer friends. I think the only lawyer I’d really trust with Mum’s case is Mum herself, or maybe Neha, but for two very similar reasons neither of those is going to work, so Fiona’s our best bet I guess.  
I’m going to eat some carrots.  
At least that way I can be useful.

 

 

 

 

 

28 july

 

Dear pipsqueak, 

Sophie has been nagging me to write you something so here goes. I’m Toby. I’m your uncle, as in I’m your mum’s brother. This is usually an ok thing to be, except when she’s grumpy which is HARDLY EVER. (It’s a lot of the time)

This is probably the longest thing I’ve written since year 11, everything in college is on computers pretty much, sorry about the handwriting, but then you aren’t even born yet, so what do you know.

Sorry Soph, I don’t know what else to put.

Looking forward to meeting you, pipsqueak.

\- Toby X

 

 

 

 

 

Monday 29th July

Dear Mattie’s Baby,

It has been a whole week since I wrote to you!! Sorry. I hope you have had a good week in there. On the internet it says that you have probably grown 3 inches in a week. Well done. I have not grown 3 inches this week. I don’t know if I have grown at all actually. In our old house we had a door with a load of marks on that was to show how much me and Uncle Toby and your mum had grown every year. Actually it was the house before our old house (we move houses a lot.) We couldn’t take the door with us though. Maybe when you are born we can start it off again to see how fast you grow.

Yesterday I saw Uncle Sam! He is your uncle we have decided. This is because his mum was supposed to be your grandma. I mean she was supposed to be a mum for your dad, anyway, but really he had Mia. So they are both sort of your grandmas. Plus there is Grandma Laura who is in prison at the moment. Three grandmas! I hope that by the time you come out you will have at least one grandma that you can see. It might actually be Uncle Sam’s mum after all because Auntie Niska’s friend V (I do not know if she is Auntie V) (or uncle V actually) (we will just call her V) anyway V found a thing of her brain which means they should be able to bring her back. Uncle Sam is very happy!

I am sorry that I am always talking about a lot of names but soon you will meet everyone and then you will understand.

Love Auntie Sophie (the most fun one) xxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

31st July 2018

Dear Baby,  
It’s August tomorrow, which is madness, because it means time is apparently passing. I think I’d prefer if it didn’t.  
Fiona thinks Mum’s in with a chance of an appeal. It’ll mean a lot of work, but I have the weirdest feeling Niska’s going to make herself useful in that department.  
She came with me to a doctor’s appointment today. Actually, she was the one who made the appointment. And then she inhabited the body of the orange-eye doctor, so really she made me an appointment with herself and then escorted me along to it. She really isn’t taking any chances.  
I thought about pointing out that she could have just tapped the results of my blood test remotely, rather than forcing me out of the house, but then I remembered that I’m supposed to be walking outside at least twice a day anyway. Yeah, oops.  
Honestly, it all feels like a bit of a wasted effort, because you’re going to be the healthiest baby ever born. Your dad is basically invulnerable and you have his magic DNA. But maybe this is just Niska’s way of presenting concern.  
Look at that, I mentioned your dad and I don’t feel like screaming. Not even now that I’m pointing it out. That’s progress, kiddo!

 

 

 

 

31st July 2018

Dear Baby,  
Would it be absolutely crazy if I phoned him, do you think?

 

 

 


	2. August

 

 

 

 

1st August 2018

Dear Baby,  
Well, he didn’t pick up. It’s nearly 3 in the morning so I thought since I’m not sleeping, I might as well write.  
Except I can’t seem to write, either.  
I didn’t think we were going to get back together just like that, that was never the plan, I just thought it would be nice to hear his voice. For the first time I actually wanted to.  
Do you know what I miss? I miss the year he slept through. That sounds so awful, I know. But I got so used to him being there. He was my one constant. I could make it through most days just knowing I could see him, that he wasn’t going anywhere and for long as I was next to him, neither was I.  
Then he woke up, and for a little while it was better than ever, but it was over so quickly. So much happened in a really narrow window of time. Between the anniversary Day Zero and the Basswood shitstorm I didn’t even need to cut my nails, is what I’m saying.  
Only a couple of months ago your dad was the most reliable thing in my life, at a time when lots of other things were falling apart.  
That’s what I miss. 

 

 

 

 

Friday 3rd August 2018

Dear Mattie’s baby, 

Did you know that I have this whole entire month off school!! Which is really good because Uncle Sam is living with us while V is trying to bring his mum back. So I don’t have to be going to school every day and leaving him on his own. 

Also we can both be really really helpful to your mum and make sure she is eating healthy like Auntie Niska says she has to. We are like Auntie Niska’s Secret Agents because she said not to tell your mum that we are keeping an eye on her. 

Love from Auntie Sophie (the most fun one) xxxxxxx

  
  


 

 

 

Friday 3rd August 2018

Dear Mattie’s baby, 

I am really just writing you this because I thought it would be funny to write you a letter from inside a cupboard (we are playing hide and seek because your mum got fed up of us helping her) 

We will teach you how to play one day and it will be good. 

Love from Auntie Sophie (the most fun one) xxxxxxx 

  
  


 

 

 

6th August 2018 

Dear Baby,  
Today, finally, Niska asked me for help with Project Karen (not her words, obviously). I’m still not sure if she actually thought I’d be of use or if she just wanted the excuse to keep extra tabs on me - as if having Soph and Sam prowling around all the time isn’t enough.  
Anyway, in all honesty it’s great to be out of the house for a reason that isn’t related to pregnancy, no offence. And even the illusion of being useful is better than nothing.  
The new code is being uploaded now, that’s why I’ve stopped to scribble for a bit. We’ll work for a bit longer today and then hopefully, a full 13 hour overnight charge will work its magic.  
(And then, the thing that nobody’s saying but everyone’s thinking: if this works, we really do have a shot with Mia. Less straightforward, because all we have is the head dump I uploaded years ago, but, you know, it’s a faint possibility.) 

  
  


 

 

 

Tuesday 7th August 2018

Dear Mattie’s Baby,

GUESS WHAT!!!! Uncle Sam’s mum your grandma is awake!!!!!!!!

She is a little bit confused we think and let me just ask what the words are. Yes your mum says the problem is that her linguistic drive is still off the line. Offline one word (your mum is reading over my shoulder which is a bit unfair when I am not allowed to read HER letters anymore). ANYWAY this means that she cannot talk yet and maybe she doesn’t know what we are saying when we talk but she really did know who Sam was when he went to see her so she is going to be OK!!!!! 

This means that your mum and Auntie Niska are the very CLEVEREST people!!!!!!! And you will definitely have one grandma you can see which is brilliant for you!!! 

Love from Auntie Sophie (the most fun one) xxxxxxx 

  
  


 

 

 

9th August 2018

Dear Baby,  
Well, so much for me giving the illusion of being a reasonable, rational person who is helpful and needed and worth having on the team.  
Today V came in to help with Karen, and I was not prepared. At all. For that.  
It’s not Niska’s fault, she had no reason to suspect that I’d ever even met Odi. Why would she? I did kind of go out of my way to track him down. But needless to say that did not go very well, and I have been tactfully removed from the premises by Astrid, who is lovely and understanding and sweet, but I’m still pissed off to not be back there helping.  
On a selfish level, having to look at Odi’s face is a reminder of my own mistakes, and specifically, mistakes I made in a desperate attempt to insinuate myself back into your dad’s life. And that turned out so well for me, didn’t it.  
And, well. Other than that. It’s Odi. And I let him down.  
PS. Congrats on the fingernails. Use them wisely.

 

 

 

 

Sunday 12th August 2018 

Dear Mattie’s baby,

Uncle Sam’s mum is much better now. So that is very good. Tomorrow he is going to go home with her I think. 

I didn’t think about that before. I like him living here with us. I know it’s babyish and I never wanted his mum to be dead but it doesn’t seem fair that he gets his mum back and I don’t even get to keep him. 

Sorry. I am supposed to be grown up if I’m an auntie. 

Love from Auntie Sophie (I am more fun than this) xxxxxxx

  
  


 

 

 

Monday 13th August 2018 

Dear Mattie’s baby,

Wow, I was very silly yesterday! Uncle Sam and his mum don’t even have a house. They are going to keep on living with us. This is ok because they don’t sleep in beds. 

Karen (that is your grandma) is very nice. She still talks a bit slowly and one of her arms is not that good. But she can still be very funny and I like her. 

She wants Sam to try and go to my school in September. That would be so fun!! But before then we still have loads of holiday time. We are going for a scooter race in the park this afternoon. One day I will teach you how to do scooting. 

Love from Auntie Sophie (the most fun one) xxxxxxx 

  
  
  


 

 

 

Fri. 17 Aug. 

Dear Beatrice’s grandchild, 

Here’s a tip for you: don’t lose your fine motor skills in a mob beating, because they’re a real bugger to get back again.  
Also, Sophie, when struck by a helpful mood, will pressgang you into writing letters, and  
Probably by the time you get to the middle of a sentence you’ll forget how it was going to end because everything is so SLOW.  
Joe says patience is a virtue. Joe doesn’t know he’s born.  
Anyway, I may not be your grandmother, but I look forward to meeting you all the same.   


Love,  
Karen 

  
  
  


 

 

 

19th August 2018 

Dear Baby,  
Guess who I bumped into today.  
Yeah. Actually, it was okay. He was here to see Karen, and the two of them ended up taking Sam out for the day. No idea where they’ve gone, I didn’t ask. Dad and Toby are at the shop, finalising stuff with the people who are buying it. Waltringham gives Dad the creeps now. Took him long enough.  
No, that was a bit mean. Hormones, that’s what we’re blaming it on.  
So it’s just me and Soph at home - she’s put the Horrid Henry film on, because it’s her favourite whenever Toby’s not around to disagree. When she

  
  


 

 

 

Sunday 19th August 2018

Dear Mattie’s baby,

Please PLEASE let him be alright please I am very scared love Sophie xxxxxx

  
  


 

 

 

19th August 2018

Dear Baby,  
Just a note to say I’m really sorry if your development today was compromised by the HUMONGOUS stress levels I pumped into your system. Got a phonecall from an unknown number, halfway through Horrid Henry. It was your dad, panicking big time, because Karen had a bit of a code frazzle while Sam was at the top of the ferris wheel so of course he took the jump, didn’t he. He’s pretty bashed up but he’s going to be fine. After he gets a series of lectures from every member of the family about NOT JUMPING OFF OF THINGS CHILDREN ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO JUMP OFF.  
There I go again, sorry.  
Anyway, flattered as I am to be the first port of call in an emergency, there wasn’t a lot I could do - Niska took the orange-eye ambulance drivers off our hands and we managed to get away before too many people noticed Sam was bleeding the wrong colour. Poor Soph had a nightmare ride in the backseat with the two of them. Trust me, you never want to see a seraph malfunction. It’s so much worse than with the adult ones.  
Sam’ll be okay. Karen, I don’t know, we’ll have to keep an eye on her for longer than we thought. If only V would let us have the damned consciousness code back, this would be so much easier. But we can only do as she pleases, at least where the digital record is concerned. These letters in longhand are becoming the only safe place to speak my mind, so, thanks for the cover story, kiddo…  
The okayish thing about this whole disaster of a day is that, under fire, me and your dad worked together just fine. It was like old times, just for a bit.  
And at least I know now why he didn’t ring back, when I tried to phone him before - that was a whole new number he used today. Don’t know how to feel about that, really. I was getting used to the idea that he didn’t want to know. 

  
  


 

 

 

Tue. 21/08/18 

Dear Nephew or Niece, 

Your mother has made me promise not to teach you to do what she calls “idiotic things” like jumping off high structures. Here is an official statement, in writing, that I do not recommend such behaviour, particularly as you are not physically synthetic.

Signed, Sam Drummond-Voss

PS: As for your mother, I hope you are never so scared for her life that jumping from a height of 25 metres seems the best course of action in order to reach her quickly.

  
  


 

 

 

25th August 2018 

Dear Baby,  
Sneaked a look at Sam’s letter from the other day, and it occurred to me for the first time that the rest of them don’t know you’re a girl. There’s still about a month before I’m supposed to find out from a scan, and in all honesty the more I read about it the more skeptical I am that Niska can have even known, that night.  
Either way, as soon as that’s public knowledge I’m going to be a sounding board for everyone’s baby name ideas, so there’s that to look forward to. 

  
  


 

 

 

Sunday 26th August 2018 

Dear Mattie’s baby, 

We have just one proper week left of the holidays and then I have to go back to school. Tomorrow, Karen (your grandma who says she is not your grandma) is going to phone up and see about Uncle Sam coming as well. If they let him then it will be something called an Integration Experiment which means he doesn’t have to pretend to not be  a synth. I am not sure why he needs to come to school if it is not part of pretending to be not a synth but there you go. At least we will see each other all day. 

I hope you are having a nice day in there, by the way we can see you a bit now! I mean we can’t see you but when your mum wears a little T-shirt instead of a big flowy one we can see that you are coming. 

Love from Auntie Sophie (the most fun one) xxxxxxx 

  
  


 

 

 

30th August 2018

Dear Baby,  
According to my calendar, round about now you are growing bones. Nice one. This makes me feel like I should be drinking more milk.  
I’d ask Niska, but then she’d know I’ve lost the list, wouldn’t she.

 

 

 

 


End file.
